Pinkhart
by npcron
Summary: Jesse is in NYC for business and bumps with Cecília Stockhart in front of a club while she's about to faint; but now she has other reasons for a heart break since she starts to think why destiny brought the two of them together since they met on that airplane months ago. He had her number... Why never call? [ Alternative Reality ] JessexCecilia [ Every chapter different episode ]
1. not even a little new yorker

N/A: Hello! So this is my first brba fanfic and I must say I'm not a huge fan of the serie — that's why the story looks like an alternative reality(?). I try to make Jesse as much Jesse as he is, but since the pov here is from Cecilia (an original caracter) there isn't much of him for me to mess it up, which is great! lol Uhm, what else? It supose to be fun, first of all, and every chapter is like an small episode of an event — that's the reason why they could be bigger, but they aren't. I have four chapters although I plan to write more if you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader. Have fun!

**Synopsis of this episode: **Jesse Pinkman is in NYC for business and bumps with Cecília Stockhart in front of a club while she's about to faint; but now she has other reasons for a heart break since she starts to think about why destiny brought them together again since they met on that airplane months ago. He had her number... Why never call?

**Pinkhart**  
_Maddie Moe_

I was feeling terrible. That lawyer Sophia introduce me was a big pain in the ass — only in my ass, unfortunately, because he looked like having tons of fun drinking alcohol as it came out of a free fountain known as bar, which his unlimited platinum credit card wouldn't even miss paying, while from his mouth words that, for me, didn't make any sense wildly came out. In 5 minutes I discover he was, not just a racist, but an intolerant (fucking rich!) sexist. Couldn't I care less about his wealth. Money wasn't a problem for me, and having as much as I have a man would lose any small little even almost nonexistent chance of amazing me. I finished my cosmopolitan and touched his right hand over the balcony.

— Although the conversation is quite pleasent... — I lied. Wasn't even paying attention anymore — ...I must go. I'm terribly late. — Slid my hips from the tall chair till my feet could touch the ground and, of course, he grabbed my arm.

— For what? Late for what? — I do remember opening my mouth to answer, but then after thinking twice about the words that should come out I realized I didn't owed him any satisfaction of information over me. So I just smiled pulling my arm away from him. I think I might heard he scream "cunt!" only the music was to loud to be sure.

First I did seek out for my sister but had to give up. My phone had no signal for a call or message, the music was too damn loud and the crowd started to eat me, pulling me into the middle of groups who danced carefree. I'm guessing the air conditioning was broke because I started to feel my body heat up too fast. Inside my head the music got mixed with multiple parallel conversations and all of a sudden a tachycardia made me scared.

I'm a 25 years old woman who's used going out to dance, runs 3 miles per day, has pilates twice a week, doesn't smoke regularly and only drinks in unpaired days. It's awkward that my heart had a "bad moment" while I was just standing there. I do know my body too well: I was going to passed out in one minute. Having that information confirmed by blurred vision — and worried about being raped if found lying in the ground alone — I looked for the exit as fast as I could. Two steps away from the door had to hear a lecture from the manager about "if going out, not coming in again" which I answered rolling my eyes. Wasn't obvious that I was feeling bad? All people are really that selfish, nowadays?

I had a negative for that question a few seconds later.

While I bust out of the door almost crashing too the sidewalk, pulling people away because I desperately need fresh air, I bumped to this guy who was smoking, making his cigarette fall in a puddle.

— What the f-? — He said. Meanwhile I had my hands in my knees, my body slightly tilted which made my hair fall in front of my face. I breathed heavily and didn't say anything because I was right he was just another selfish prick. Couldn't be more wrong; he approach, touching my shoulder — Yo, are you ok?

The movement I told my brain to do was "turn towards him and say yes". What my brain actually did was lose balance towards him and say nothing. I felt to his arms with closed eyes and I high blood pressure.

— Cecília? — It was commom people knew who I was because of my father — Charles Stockhart —, but they usually called me Mrs. Stockhart, not Cecília. How intimate. His hand pulled away a bit of hair that felt in front of my eyes, and his fingertips caressed the outline of my face. When my heartbeat return to normal I finally opened my eyes.

I had never been that much suprised.

— Jesse? — He wasn't smiling — I'm so sorry for your cigarette... — I probably blushed, feeling stupid with the situation. I didn't quite get the face he made, but I'm guessing "confused" because, well, fuck cigarettes when a lady is about to passed out — and die (now I'm just overreacting).

— It's everything ok here? — A security guard, from the club I was just in, came to us. Jesse helped me get properly up and I ajusted the hem of my round blue dress, while saying yes, shyly. We know how the scene came out to other people — a strange guy taking a strange girl in his arms in a dark street... Even in New York that looks suspicious.

— We're together. — I added to look more realistic. He gave Jesse "that look", analyzing him from head to toe and did the same with me. We were not... Similar. We seem from different work classes, even different stereotypes. I touched his hand softly, beginning to entwine our fingers. To be honest I was expecting him to say something — but he didn't — We should go. — I said to Jesse with a small smile already pulling him away from the club down the sidewalk. I looked over my shoulder and at least the guard left us alone.

— What are you doing here? — I asked, finally. He was the one that undid the entwine of our fingers.

— It's a club, yo. I was... clubbing. With clubbers. Yeah. — At first I had the feeling he was lying about the answer because I couldn't recognize sarcasm in his voice, but then we hadn't seen or talked to eachother for months since we met in the airplane. Thats when I remembered. He was in New York, he had my phone number, but he chose not to call. He clearly didn't want to see me! Maybe I was the last person in Earth that he wanted to meet. And, still, there was I.

— Yes... — I looked down, ashamed. — ...Well, I should go. — Was ready to walk to avenue where I could find a cab, but he grabbed my arm like the guy in the bar — but I didn't feel like I hate it. I maybe wanted a bit.

— Wait! You almost passed out. You don't expect me to let you go alone... do you?  
— My sister is with me...  
— I don't see her.  
— She's inside.  
— And you cannot go back inside once you're out. By the way, who's the looser that made up this rule, yo? — I didn't plan to, but I was smiling. He was so "not" New York and that was the cutest thing ever. I needed a "non-new-yorker" man, but then again, who doesn't?

— I'll wait for her outside... Bye, Jesse. — Still... I didn't want to be a pain in his ass. When I tried to walk away from him, he let me — he didn't pulled my arm like a crazy maniac that can't take a no for a answer, but he did run until he was in front of me, not leting go through. Like a child. I rather a child than a maniac.

— Let me at least take you to eat something, since you're going to wait. — Desperately wanted to say no.

— Ok... — But I couldn't control my self and he finally smiled which almost made me faint all over again — this time for other reasons. We walk down the street side by side without saying any words. The cold breeze made me shudder and he noticed because he took off his dark jacket and put it on my shoulder.

And it was really a jacket — not suit or a blazer — but a crumpled jacket. I didn't even tried to give him back — I always wanted "just a jacket" on my shoulders instead of a million dollar suit, or a Zara blazer.

On the street corner we were there was two choices. The Good World Bar &amp; Grill or a fat man called Joe selling hot dogs in a tent called Snoop Hot Doggs — with double "g", yes. Jesse looked at me probably wanting to discover which one I would appreciate more. I looked away because I didn't want to encourage him to any of those places. He should pick it up. We started walking when the Joe guy yelled:

— Hey! Couple! Come here! I have a... promotion for couples! — We crossed the streets. He had a carisma and a genuine smile, though not pretty. — Are you guys from New York?

— I am. He's from New Mexico.  
— How long have you been a couple? — I had to laughed, looking at Jesse who had these really red cheeks. I bit my lower lip knowing I was the one to answer the question. Again, I was wrong.

— We're not a c- — Jesse interrupted me to say:  
— Since tonight. — But didn't look at me — And we want two hot dogs, please.

It was my first time doing those two things: having a date with Jesse Pinkman and eating hot dogs from guy that probably didn't know the laws of health surveillance. But I was only going to care about that when diarrhea striked me in the next day morning.

I open my purse to take money to pay the hot dogs.

— Really? C'mon, it's on me, yo. — He took some cash from the back pockets of his pants. — So what's the promotion, bro?

— There's none. But now I have already made the hot dogs. So you have to pay me anyway, dude. — Jesse looked at me like he was being robbed and I couldn't control my self. That's just New York, you know? Maybe inside he wanted to punch fat Joe, but he was so funny telling us stories about all kinds of people that eated there, he probably changed his mind.

So there was I. Walking down a street with a man's jacket on my shoulder. Eating unhealthy food that tasted delicious. And laughing with Jesse's outrage about how new yorkers tend to behave.

— I'm just guessing here, but... I think we're crazy people.

— Yeah... And I guess I like crazy. — I threw away the paper towel from the hot dog in a trash near us and step in front of Mr. Pinkman. Even with my high heels he was still higher than me.

— I should go... It's late and I work tomorrow. — He stood there for a second, I even thought he became stone by looking in my eyes, but then he moved leading his hand to my face and using his thumb to wipe a smear of mustard in the corner of my lips. I blushed — I had a great night. — Started to take off his jacket to give it back, but he didn't let me.

— Take it. We will see eachother again. — Why did I doubt it? He raised his hand calling for a cab that passed by us, but he didn't stop — It's possible to get a cab here, yo?

— You're doing the wrong way. — I got to the edge of the sidewalk and waved my hand to the next came which soon stopped right in front of us, so I could get it. — See? You have to be a woman, basically.

He opened the door and I waited, before going in. We weren't that close, but we were close enough. At least for me. I was waiting a kiss, of course! But it never came, it never happened. Sighed before entering opening my windown for a last good bye.

— Good night.  
— Night. — He only said and the cab started driving.

Great. Amazing night. Trashy ending, tho. Leaned my head on the bench for five seconds and a lot of thoughts came to my brain at once. Was I really going to let it pass that chance? Clearly the destiny wanted us to meet or Jesse wouldn't be at the same club as I on a week day. Maybe I shouldn't wait for him to kiss me. Maybe I should show him how much I wanted to be kissed.

— Could you stop the car please? Just a second? — I took my heels off and got out of the cab. Jesse was walking the other direction so I was facing his back. — Jesse! Jesse! — I shouted while runing barefoot in the street. I had a plan of jumping in his lap, but... I'm not that bold.

Instead, I stopped right in front of him while he asked if everything was ok. Was it? Was everything ok?

Without thinking any further I let my hands held his face and I really had to be in the tip of my toes now that I wasn't with my high heels. Our lips only touched for seven seconds — I counted. I didn't need to open my eyes to notice that he had his hands on my waist. And he was pushing me towards him, so our bodies were really touching and I felt that strange feeling of being hot, breathing heavily, heart beating so damn fast. Only this time I knew I wasn't going to faint.

I didn't open my eyes because I was afraid it was just a dream. But if it was, the taxi driver wouldn't be honking nonstop so I could go back inside. Jesse laughed. Everything was real.

— Maybe this time you should call me.  
— Maybe this time I will.  
— If you don't, I will burn this jacket and curse you forever.  
— Ok, Mrs. wizard of waverly place. — Another honk from the taxi driver and I finally gave a step back.  
— I should go. He has my 600 dollar shoes... — And then when I was putting an end to the incredible night I had, there was the final act. Jesse crab my arm, pulled me back to his arms and kiss me. I mean, he really — really — kiss me. I could feel our tongues dancing together in a rhythm only we knew. I think sometimes I groaned as he pressed my body against his. I definitely shiver.

It was worth the 600 dollar shoes I lost that night.

While some taxi driver was going to forever tell his friend about the night he got 600 dolars "for free", I was going to forever tell my friends about the perfect date I had with this unconventional, not even a little new yorker, completely different guy from all of my social network.

Honestly? I felt for him that night. Yeah,** shit**. That's what I thought too...

**Synopsis of _NEXT_ episode: **Cecília invites Jesse to a dinner party at her parents house so they'll meet him. Expectations: everything would go nice and smooth. Reality: an ex-fiance was invited, a kid knew she was (possibly) pregnant and Ceci discovers secrets about Jesse's sex life.


	2. how he met my mother

how he met my mother (and the rest of the stockhart family, actually!)

part 1 of 2

I kept asking my self, mentally, why wasn't he as nervous as I was — but the answer never came. While we stood there inside the elevator of my parents building on the upper east side, I felt my hands all sweaty, which was unusual. Last time I had that feeling I was sixteen at a high school party where I meant to lose my virginity to Thomas Bradley — which I didn't, because I threw up in his private parts (yes). This time, if the worse thing that could happen at the dinner was someone vomiting, I would be forever grateful.

The door opened and there we were at the Stockhart's beautiful apartment — two floors of remarkable taste. My brother was the first person we saw. He had a big smile on his face and a bit of cocaine in his nose — that he cleaned when I gave him "the look".

— I'm Hugh. You must be the lucky guy! — Shook hands with Jesse, firmly. — Well not that lucky if you're gonna meet her parents, huh?

— Stop scaring him, would you? Where's mum? — He pointed out with his head to the kitchen after a thight hug. I gave Jesse a kiss on the cheek, told him to wait a second with Hugh, then on my away I crossed our old maid we had her since I was 8 and asked her to give a drink to Jesse just because I knew we wouldn't make it sober through the night.

I found the family reunion quite... acquainted. My mother was drinking vodka from the bottle and my father had a glass of whisky in one hand, a cigar in the other.

— My dear! — Evelyn started, leaving the bottle, and coming to my direction with opened arms. — Did the LC come?

— LC?

— Lower class. — They both laughed and I rolled eyes, not really amused.

— His name is Jesse... And yes, he came. Dad, could you not smoke that chimney?

— Oh, does it matter how we call him? I don't think he cares.

— Wouldn't you mind if called you spoiled aristrocrat? — She seemed confused, probably because she actually was those things. Not even a little upset, she continue talking ignoring my saying.

— But, lets talk about the good things around here... I have a surprise for you!

— I hate surprises, really.

— So you hate me, then? — Oh. My. Gosh. I would recognize that voice any place on Earth, speacilly in hell (where I felt I was). I turned back and saw him. Lorenzo Bastazini, my fiance, those huge green eyes staring at me like I was naked. Well, ex-fiance. I finished everything with him last summer for many reasons but summarizing: he really liked to bang other girls. Not to mention the drugs — which was quite common in wealthy families.

— To be honest, you're not my favorite person in the world. — I answered while my dad, someone I think actually liked to lick Lorenzo's balls — since I didn't — walked up to him and patted his back with this enormous smile on his face. Of course my parents loved the guy. He came from a affluent italian family, loved my fathers cigars and my mothers new tits. Plus had extra points with my brother because he could provide quality drugs (whatever that means).

Only Sophia and I had two things in common about Lorenzo: we were both ha sex with him. We both hated it — his penis was like a can of soda. And both thought he was disgusting.

He kissed my cheek a lot more close to my mouth that I would rather, stroking my back like we were intimate.

— Who invated you?

— I did! — Evelyn said with proud.

— Not that we don't like your presence, Lorenzo, but I thought this dinner was for you guys get to know Jesse better...

— Is this your new boyfriend? — Those were the words that came out from his mouth, yet all I could hear was: I'm much better than him with my three-piece Armani suit and white gold watch.

— Oh, please, this is just a fase she's going through... — My mum started but gladly the maid enter the kitchen with a plate full of drinks and I didn't even bother asking what was it, just took one and made my way to Jesse and Hugh, who were still talking. Since he had a smile on his face I like to believe he was having some kind of fun. Laced my arms in his and he toasted our glasses. Lorenzo came right behind me and joined the conversation as soon as possible.

— You must be the guy this dinner is all about, huh?

— Huuuh, yeah... I... think?

— Lorenzo Bastazini. Cecília's fiance.

— Ex-fiance. — I corrected him fast as I could, but he continued with that evil smile on his stupid face.

— How did you meet?

— Well, we kinda... bumped on a plane, you know? She was, like...

— I didn't know you travel in economic class, Ceci.

— I don't. We met at first class.

— So you're rich? — He seemed suprised having a sip of his drink.

— Yeah man, I mean, I... wait... what? Why do you wanna know?

— To begin with, you're dating a Stockhart... Let's just say it's not the same thing as dating, well... the kind of woman you used to date. I'm sure they didn't look nothing like Cecília. Am I wrong? Please tell me if I am.

I knew what he was doing, that bastard, trying to make Jesse feel like he didn't belong here with us. I actually wanted this — wanted that he didn't feel like "home". I wanted to be sure he didn't belong there because that was the kind of man I wanted: one who was nothing — at all — like my family. I think I saw Jesse moving his lips to answer but Jolene — the maid — appeared from nowhere, probably summoned by God to bring peace among us, with more drinks. We all accepted. Mum and Dad finally left the kitchen and suddenly all family was together — expect Sophia (always late).

There was an awkward silence for a moment. The smoke from my dads cigar made me cough.

— What about grandchildren?

— We can talk about that later, right? We're just gonna... just gonna see if Jolene needs help in the kitchen, ok? Hm, Jesse, would you come with me? — Rhetorical question, of course, I didn't want a answer and didn't give him time to say anything. Just took him by the arm and pulled him while we passed through the people directly to the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and took a second to breathe. If we survived the dinner, we were too damn lucky.

— Grandchildren? Really?

— Please, let's just... not talk about this? — I was blushing so much I think that's why he was laughing. Not that I didn't want any babies, but we never had the "baby talk" and... wasn't it too soon? Nevertheless, Jesse was really good with kids.

— I don't think this Enzo liked me.

— He probably didn't. — Said Jolene with a really strong accent not from America. I gave her a disapproval look for the comment.

— It's Lorenzo, Jesse. And since when do you care if someone likes you or not?

— I don't, actually. I mean, not at all. Especially that kind of someone. Fucking psycho... — I had to laugh leaving my glass on the counter and going next to the oven where Jolene mixed some spices to the food that smelled great.

— Mister Bastazini "don't" like mister Hombre-Rosa because he wanted to be under the vestido de la señorita Stockhart. — I didn't even pay attention since my spanish wasn't very good — I was better with german and french. — Don't let this personas get insine your mind, hombre-rosa.

— Jo, what are you talking about? — I put a finger inside one of the pots on the stove and she slapped my hand going back to stare Jesse while looking at him with a mother look. Scary.

— This one right here... — She pointed at me with a spoon — ...she is different from this family of freaks. And muy hermosa, no te parece? — They were both staring at me while I had one finger in my mouth, tasting her food.

— What? — I asked.

— Usted necesita aprender a cocinar, marmota, para poder casarse! Fuera de mi cocina! — She said while pushing me towards Jesse. I did try to get a little more of her spicy — though delicious — food on my finger, but instead of licking it I put it on the tip of his nose. I smiled before biting his lower lip and then kissing it very softly.

— You don't know how to cook? Seriously?

I didn't. And I must say this was something I only wanted him to know when we were at the altar saying "yes", so thank you, Jolene, for screwing that up. The kitchen door opened before I could say something and Sophia came in texting something on her cellular.

— So when are we going to e- — She stopped right on the second she looked at us. I blushed thinking the motive was because saw us too close, almost kissing — which didn't make much sense since she was a perverted nymphomaniac 24/7.

— Gosh, Sophie, we were not even kissing! No need to get embarrassed... — Took Jesse by the hand bringing him close to her and did the introdution very politely.

— Sophia, this is my boyfriend... Jesse Pinkman. Jesse, this is my sister, Sophia Stockhart.

— You're Jesse? Her Jesse? — She asked him and I was kind of confused.

— You're her... sister?

— Do you guys know eachother?

They both looked at me and said in unison:

— No.

[...] to be continued / part 1 of 2


	3. how he met my mother p2

how he met my mother | the ultimatum  
part 2 of 2

What a perfect dinner that was.

Did you feel the sarcasm? Good. I'm about to kill my self, so this is probably the last memoir you wil have from me. Things couldn't be going worse. First of all... Sophia was acting so damn strange — and I just couldn't figure it out why! When I locked her in the toilet with me and told her I was 3 weeks late — yes, my period late — she only said "this is completly normal". Is it? Is it really? Because last time I checked a late period actually meant a baby in my motherfucking uterus — which I couldn't deal with right now! Here's the best about this newsflash: Jesse doesn't know. But guess who knows: if you said "your younger cousin that was hiding inside de cupboard under the sink in the toilet you were in", you just got it right. He heard the entire conversation about babies and now he was running around the house while everybody ate dinner.

By the way, the food was spetacular.

At least what I could eat of it. Most of the it I had too use my drink to make it pass my throat. I wasn't even bothered with Lorenzo's malicious insinuations. I just didn't wanted that Kevin — the kid — dropped the "B" bomb in the middle of dinner. Everytime he came out running to his father my heart stopped a bit and I died and then come back to life when realize he wasn't talking about me and my baby. Jesus, I'm already saying "me and my baby". How can I say that after drinking a dry martini? What kind of mother was I? I looked at Jesse. He was so focus in his food like if the peas and mashed potatoes were so interesting. Awkward or not, sometimes I could swear he was looking at Sophia.

Great. Maybe I was pregnant and Jesse was going to dump me to be with my sister. Plus my baby would be born mentally retardad because of all the alcohol I drank. He didn't even bother telling everybody on the table that the blazer he was using — over the black darth vader shirt — was the prom blazer from mister White's son. Don't ask me about that mister White guy. I have no idea who he is. Then, of course, came "the" question.

— What do you work with, mister Pink? — Yes, my mother just called him "mister pink". May I just say that I didn't stuck my head in my mashed potatoes because this makeup cost me a fortune.

— I'm a... huh... I'm a chemist. I mean, like... I do chemistry stuff, you know, huh, like... chemicals.

They were suprised. I was aswell — he had already told me this information, but I've never seen his work. Sophia asked to me excused and left the table and so did Hugh following her — they were probably going to smoke marijuana so they could get trough the dinner party. Before going my brother asked me to keep an eye on his child. Jolene and another maid started to change dinner plates for dessert plates — it was tarte tatin with vanilla ice cream, really delicious. I touched Jesse's knee which made him look at me kind of scared like if I had awakened him from a dream.

— Are you ok?

— Why do you ask? — Why so suspicious? A cellular started ringing and we all discover to be Lorenzo's. Work, he said, while standing up to take the call. At the table was me, mother, father and boyfriend. Another awkward moment for my collection.

— I think the dinner went quite well. — I said in some of my cutest moments breaking the silent.

— Yes, we didn't think you would survive, mister Pinkman. — My father added, having a sip of water while looking in his eyes. — You know... because you're not part of this.

— But he could be, dad.

— Not everyone can. What's your true intentions with my daughter?

— Dad!

— I, huh, I... I mean... I just... I don't know, man, I just like her a lot, yo. And I want, huh, I just want to be around her. With her. You know what I mean? I, huh, I know I'm not like these model husbands or something and I don't really know what I'm supposed to say but hell yeah, bitch, I love this girl and well, that's why I'm here, right?

We were all staring at him, but with different looks. I left my fork fall into the dish. My dad choked with his water and I thought my mother was going to pretend to faint. Did my heart had just skeap a beat?

— You said... the L word...

— Who did you just called a bitch?

Really? Was that the only thing they heard him saying? Because, honestly, the only thing I heard was... I love this girl. I was the girl, right? Hopelessly wanted to kiss him but felt strangely nauseated and automatically touched my belly. Isn't nausea the first symptom of being pregnant? Or was it a symptom of boyfriend meeting your family? Think I'll stay with symptom of hearing I love you in front of my parents. I was so confused — not about loving him back (that I was pretty sure I did).

Took a deep breath and a generous sip of water, but that didn't help — however a martini would. Didn't want to leave Jesse alone in the table after what he said, but reviewing my priorites: alcohol was at the top. I got up using as an excuse that I needed to watch Kevin and actually started doing that after asking Jolene for a glass of "anything with alcohol" while waiting on the porch. I sat down on a wooden bench and kid was lying in ground looking to the stars.

— Do you believe in heaven, aunt Ceci?

— I want to believe. Why do you ask?

— Heaven is the place we want to be with people we love. I would go with mommy and daddy. Who would you bring? — Pretended I was thinking hard about it, but already had the answer in the tip of my tongue.

— Jesse...

— But you can't be late, like you're now. — Dear God, please make this child forget everything about my period or I would have to kill him with my barehands. Why was it so hard to swallow like my throat was closing? My lips were ready to tell him some kind of fairytale lie about everything when I heard the door of the porch being open.

— Late for what, yo? — I got petrified.

— Nothing. — Said really quick.

— Aunt Ceci is late! So late! — I've never been so happy for Jesse not being "that smart", but also he didn't know the context of that talk. I looked at him and made this stupid face like "oh, kids..." as if Kevin was clearly tripping and, luckly or not, he believed it. He got in the porch with us and stood on his knee in front of the kid.

— Are you tripping, little bro?

— You're tripping, yo! — We both laugh how cute Kevin was copying Jesse's "yo" and accent.

— What you want to be when you grow up?

— My mum said I can only be a lawyer or a doctor. — He rolled eyes for the child — But I want to be a pirate!

— What a bitch, huh? — My nephew had a long loud laugh.

— You said bi-

— He said peach. That's what he said. Right, Jesse? — I gave him a look full of censorship which he answered showing me his tongue and I slapped his shoulder not using much strengh so he would agreed with me. Can you imagine spectacle we would have at the house if Kevin started calling his mother a "bitch"?

— You can be whatever you want, kid... I know you got the skills.

— When aunt Ceci has her baby can he be a pirate with me?

— Of course he ca- wait... what? What baby? Aunt Ceci doesn't have a ba... by... — He slowly stopped talking, his eyes looking at me consufed while his brain made the conection of the dots with what Kevin had said when he got in the porch minutes ago. I tried not to stare.

— She said to aunt Sophie she had a baby in her belly.

— What baby? — Although the question was made to be for me, Kevin answered:

— You don't know how babies are made? What a noob! — Another laugh while going inside the house again, this time yelling to those who wanted to hear about Jesse who apparently didn't know how to make babies — oh, he knew (and he knew it so damn well!). He stood in front of me a bit more serious than I expected.

— Are you pr...

— I don't know.

— And the kid knew and I didn't...?

— I... I'm not sure, yet! Why would I... you know, tell you that?

— Because it's my baby, yo!

— It's not your baby, ok?

— What the fuck do you mean "it is not my baby"?

— I mean... It's yours. But it's not yours! Because... It's mine. It's... It's in my belly, it's mine!

— I put it there. It's mine!

— It's not all yours!

— If I put a dime inside a drink machine, the drink that comes out it's mine or it's the machine's?

— Are you comparing my uterus with a drink machine?

— I'm comparing my sperm with a dime, that's for sure. Although I think it's worth a lot more. The point is...

— Jesse, we cannot have this conversation in my parents house!

— Are you really pregnant? — My mother abruptly enter the porch — and the conversation — with her eyes so oppened up I thought she used cocaine to stay alert. She probably would use if I was pregnant from Pinkman.

— Mother, please...

— Bitch, this is not your business, ok?

— You're talking with a Stockhart, you prick!

— Oh, bla bla bla bla, heil the Stockharts, bla bla bla. Whatever.

— So I'm guessing this is not a good moment to tell that Jesse and Sophie had sex?

— What? Who said that?

— What? When? We didn't even finish dessert and she's already fucking guests?

— What? That's impossible... I was with Jesse the whole night and-

— Wasn't today, Ceci... — Lorenzo was talking and, apparently, enjoying the scene he was causing. — They already knew eachother. Am I wrong, Pinkman? — He didn't answered.

— Jesse...? This is the time you say that's a lie...

His silence was killing me insine. If I had he's child I was killing it just about now. I wanted to vomit again, but this time wasn't the baby (if there was any).

— Sophia? — Why wasn't she screaming "that's a lie! that's a lie"? I looked at Jesse another time. — You fucked Sophia?

— Cecilia... This...

— How many times?

— Once, but...

— Wow.

— Yo, Ceci, c'mon... First, I didn't know she was your sister! And second... remember what I said at the dinner table? That didn't change!

— A bet you said that to her aswell.

— Ceci... — My sister try to hold my arm, but I didn't let her. I only busted out from there going to the elevator. I needed time to think, to process everything. Before going I could hear Lorenzo saying:

— That was quite a dinner party, Evelyn. Thank you for the invitation.

[...] to be continued...


End file.
